Red Metal
by Centibuns
Summary: What is a prodigy? It was a word tossed around to many clan children. It tells who has skills in becoming a ninja from an early stage in life. Katsu disagrees.
1. Prologue

"A prodigy."

It was something usual. A prodigy was expected in clans and sometimes in civilians families. It wasn't something too unusual. Yet this time was different.

"Another prodigy you say?"

A gruff voice filled the air. There on a chair was an old man who held calculating eyes.

"Yes, sir. But not in the way you think."

All prodigies were usually the same. They excelled in either intelligence or skills in battle. Maybe even both. His eyes shined in curiosity. How different was this "prodigy"?

"Not the way I think? Enlighten me."

"She excels in something other than the skill in battle or the intelligence of a strategist. However, her skills lean towards another subject."

The old man's eyes narrowed. What? Did this child excel in dance? Art? If so, it was a waste of his time.

"What is this subject you speak of?"

The masked ninja gulped slightly. The sound of his commanding voice could shake the world.

"Science and Math sir."

The old man's eyes widened. Science and Math was something more focused within civilian schools. Although it does cross into chakra at times, usually they do not come together.

"And why is this important? The studies of a civilian child shouldn't be too relevant."

"This child…"

The ninja paused.

"Has created a weapon far stronger than I could imagine a child can do…"

Now, this caught the interest of the old man. A weapon? What weapon could be that dangerous? Clearly, it couldn't be a jutsu. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And what kind of weapon is this thing?"

The ninja straightened up.

"A bomb."


	2. Chapter 1

Ever since she was small, she knew how to build. Anything she could get her hands on, it would be turned into something entirely different. Katsu's parents thought of her as smart. Not a prodigy. That was something reserved for ninjas.

When her mother had died, Katsu's father had become obsessed with her becoming a ninja. He was convinced that because he was a shinobi, she could easily become a kunoichi. He was wrong.

On her first day, she had called out the teachers on what they were teaching and pointing out every flaw. A few days later, she became a complete failure in combat. Many of the teachers were convinced the young girl had no chance in becoming a ninja.

They were right.

"Sensei! I can't do it!"

A simple jutsu. It was the clone jutsu. Something that could be done easily. Yet something blocked her from using it.

One of the teachers approached the girl, watching her struggle to get it right. The hand signs were correctly done but no chakra was expelling.

"Are you releasing your chakra?"

Katsu pouted and nodded. "I can feel it too! Why doesn't it work!"

The teacher's brows furrowed in confusion. Everything seemed to be fine but the clones weren't appearing. There was another problem. He could barely feel her chakra. He had never noticed her low chakra aura. It was blended with all the strong auras of the clan kids.

"Hmm. I need to talk with your father."

"Huh?"

* * *

Katsu had an incredibly small chakra supply. It was so small that a simple clone jutsu couldn't form. She had figured this out when trying her other jutsus. Nothing worked.

"What are you talking about? I'm a shinobi! She should have a big enough chakra supply to do at least one clone!"

Her father's shouts echoed through the empty house. The teachers had told him about her small supply of chakra and he was furious. He seemed to take it as an insult to himself.

"This is an uncommon case but it can happen. Especially because her mother was a civilian."

The mention of her mother made Katsu flinch. Her father never liked it when her dead mother was mentioned. She could feel the killer intent from her father. Her body shook as she listened closer.

Her father took a breath and sighed. "Alright. Thank you."

The Ninja soon left the house. It was quiet again. The silence did not comfort Katsu.

"Katsu."

Katsu looked up to her father. Her hands still shook from the killer intent. His stern angry face didn't help either.

"You're still becoming a ninja."

* * *

Academy was hell. As the students got older, they got better. Katsu's improvement went to a complete stop. Spars were not enjoyable and she came back bruised and broken. The students didn't help for they ridiculed her for her bad grades and bad fighting skills.

Katsu made sure not to let it get to her but it was hard sometimes. She just wanted to punch their faces but she knew they outmatched her. All she had were her words, so she used them.

"Awe, look at poor Katsu. At the bottom of the list again."

Kids laughed. It was a normal thing to do the 'laugh at Katsu's failures'.

"Poor you for thinking you have to ridicule the worst person to make you feel better."

Katsu's voice was sharp. She glared at the bully before turning around and walking away.

Going to the academy was bad but coming home was worse. Her father had tried to teach her on taijutsu. Sadly, her motivation had drained out and teaching her was like teaching a rock.

After the rough beating from her father, she heads straight towards her room. It was the only place she enjoyed. It was quiet and peaceful. Her tools were there and machines. She played around with magnets and robots. It was more fun than being a ninja.

Of course, getting the items needed to make these robots and tools weren't easy. Her father had nearly broken her robot when he figured out her side projects. She had to keep these a secret.

And so she did.

Searching through trash was not fun. It smelled bad most of the time and she usually didn't get what she needed.

But one day, a certain man took pity.

"Hey, kid."

Katsu poked her head out of a box. The man had a beard with a red apron. He was quite tall and wore glasses.

"Oh. Hi."

She turned back into the box, looking through the trash.

"Kid, whatcha lookin for?"

Katsu huffed. Couldn't she get some peace for once?

"Metal. Specifically Aluminum."

The man raised an eyebrow. Why would this child be looking for some metal?

"Why you need it. Is it some project of yours."

Katsu huffed and tilted her head.

"You can say that."

She continued to search through the trash, ignoring the man who watched her.

"Well then. How about I getcha some. I own a weapon shop so I suppose I can supply you with some. Don't want you diggin through the trash."

Katsu's head shot up out of the trash bin.

"Yes please!"


	3. Chapter 2

The man, named Fujio, supplied her with metal scraps. Katsu was extremely grateful. With more material, she was able to make her 'projects' more stable. She also learned a bit from the man. He knew how to craft swords and katanas. As well as the differences.

It was useful. Katsu now knew how to bend metals and shape them easier. Along with learning from the man, she had another place that felt comfortable. It was much better than the silence of her house.

Of course, the man wasn't doing this all for free.

"KATSU! GET THE STEEL QUICK!"

"Y-YES SIR!"

His shop was very popular in the ninja world. Because of this, the shop was busy.

"KATSU, TAKE THE CUSTOMER!"

"YES SIR!"

Something about the shop was fun. Maybe due to the movement around the shop or the loud sounds of metal clashing.

Something about it was endearing.

"Katsu. Nice work today."

Fujio ruffled the small girl's hair. His hands were big and calloused from the work he does.

"Make sure to come back the next weekend. I definitely need your help."

He grabbed a bag full of metal and handed it over. Katsu grabbed it with her two hands.

"Make sure you get home safely."

"Thank you!" Katsu bowed and did a u-turn.

And back home she went.

* * *

Academy was still hell.

No matter what she tried, her skills never improved. All that seemed to improve was her skill in math and science. Not like the academy cared for those two subjects.

"Hey! Bottom Last!"

Yes, that was now her new nickname in the school. It's not like the kids were smart enough to think of anything better.

She ignored the yells of the children.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Katsu nearly jumped out of her seat at the loud yellings of a child.

"Oh wow. I couldn't tell at all." She huffed out, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

The certain child currently mocking her was the academy bully, Domen Tetsuo. He was a childish boy that seemed to complain a lot. He wasn't too skillful but he had popularity.

"Well then listen well! I need you to do my math for me." He grinned happily, looking as if he figured out a mind-blowing fact.

Katsu examined the boy closely before turning away, eyes closed.

"No."

And there she was. On the floor bleeding. Wasn't that just great? It was a normal thing now. Tetsuo would ask for her to do his homework for him, then he would pound her to the ground when she refused.

Just a normal day.

Then again, she could've gone the easy way out by actually doing his homework but where was the fun in that. She wasn't going to let this bully tell her what to do.

"Katsu."

Her father was home for once. He wasn't usually at the house due to ninja missions but when he was, Katsu wished he wasn't.

His eyes examined over his daughter's injuries. It was normal by now so seeing her hurt wasn't new.

"Get cleaned up. I want you out in the training fields by 3:00."

Katsu nodded tiredly and stumbled her way to the bathroom. Her father was so neutral about her injuries that it hurt Katsu. Why couldn't at least act a bit worried? How the hell did her mother fall in love with this rock?

She looked up to the mirror to see her bruised face. She had a purple splotch on her cheek and a few cuts on her nose. Her arms were littered with cuts and bruises as well. At least her legs were fine.

"You got this Katsu." She glared at her reflection. "You've done it before, you can do it again."

* * *

Usually, her injuries would be healed by the time she came back to the shop. If they weren't, she would cover them with bandages. Freaking out Fujio was something not on her list.

"Ah kid, what the hell happened to ya?"

Kastu didn't have time to heal this time. Her nose had a nasty cut and bandages were littered across her face. It was clear as day that it hurt to take a step.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She walked into the shop, getting ready to work. "I'm fine."

Her words weren't convincing enough for the older man. He huffed, grabbing the arm of the child. Katsu winced slightly.

"You are clearly hurt. What the hell does the academy do to give you injuries like that?!"

Katsu mumbled a bit, pulling her arm out of the man's grip.

"It wasn't the academy. Just… some training accident."

She could feel the gaze of the older man on her back. She shivered and ignored it.

"Well, you ain't workin today like that."

Katsu opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by the man picking her up.

"H-Hey!"

Fujio ignored the child's complaints and set her on a metal table.

"Here, let's fix your bandages. Shall we?"

Katsu hunched over, not replying. Fujio peeled off the mess of her wrappings, cringing at the purple hues of her skin.

"Jeez, what kind of accident didja have?"

Katsu stayed quiet, letting him wrap up her wounds. Once he finished he looked towards her, his eyes soft.

"Hey kid, why don't you take a rest today. There's not as much business today so I should be fine."

Katsu opened her mouth to argue but stopped. It would be nice to get a rest.

"Okay…"

She jumped off the table, heading towards the exit.

"Katsu."

Katsu stopped walking

"You'll tell me if anything is going on, right?"

Katsu felt her throat tightened and she looked away. Tears threatened to fall from her face. Taking a breath, she replied.

"I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 3

Itachi was a prodigy.

There was no argument in that. His skills exceeded the ones of a normal child. However, he wasn't the smartest in social interaction.

The children in the academy acted as though he was god and the adults expected everything from him. This all made it hard for him to talk to others.

It's not like he complained however.

"Yo! Itachi!"

The familiar voice made Itachi stop in his steps.

"Shisui."

His greeting was formal and straight to the point. Like he was taught to do.

"How ya doing? Haven't seen you in a long while."

It was true. Itachi had just started the academy and didn't have as much time as he had before.

"I have been busy with the academy taking up a lot of time." Itachi responded, "Sorry for being unable to see you these few days."

Shisui still was used to itachi's way of talking. It was quite normal in the Uchiha compound and he had been friends with itachi for a long while.

"Ah, don't worry about it much!" Shisui patted Itachi's back roughly, "how about we go out for dango hm?"

Itachi's eyes sparked at the thought.

"Yes please."

* * *

Katsu wasn't obsessed with sweets but it helps with all nighters. She had recently did one and it affected her greatly. The bags under her eyes were clear as day.

"What can I get you?"

The voice of the fake overly happy voice of the waiter made her more irritated.

She needed some fuel.

"Anko dango please."

The waiter quickly nodded and walked away. Katsu groaned and smacked her head against the table. Her eyes were threatening to shut close.

"Stay awake stupid body."

Katsu's tired body still refused to even sit up straight. Maybe she shouldn't have taken the all nighter. Either way, she isn't going to sleep in the middle of a restaurant.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

Katsu grumbled. How dare these people interrupt her important self conversation?!

"Ah, I don't know what to get! Itachi, you're the expert! Choose for me!"

Katsu froze up. She heard the name itachi before but she wasn't too sure from where.

"Okay then Shisui-San. Can we get two botchan dangos please."

Katsu's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. She had to have known it from somewhere?

"Excuse me, your dango is ready."

Katsu blinked, realizing the food was in front of her. She sighed, relaxing.

Sugar at last.

* * *

Itachi loves sweets. It was something he enjoyed greatly. It became a great stress reliever and a nice treat.

Of course, Shisui knew this. Sometimes in order to persuade itachi, you just got to invite him for dango. After all, how could the child say no?

"You shouldn't eat too many sweets though." Shisui gazed around the building before directing his attention back at itachi, "It's bad for your teeth."

Itachi was scarfing down his dango, making sure not to get any on his clothing.

"But Shisui-San, you're the one who invited me here."

Shisui laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Haha, you're right! I'm probably being a bad influence!"

Before itachi could respond, a loud thump sounded throughout the restaurant.

There on the floor was a young girl who seemed to collapse out of exaustion.

* * *

Katsu immediately woke up after hitting the floor. She let out a few curses as she rubbed her head.

She should have never taken that all nighter.

"Are you alright?"

Katsu looked up from her position in the floor. In front of her was a boy older than her with short messy black hair. His eyes were also black and he wore standard attire for a ninja.

"I-I.. uh. I'm fine."

'Wow katsu! Great job at that sentence there! It was amazing with the stuttering!' Katsu thought to herself.

She quickly stood from the floor, shaking off the pain in her shoulder.

"That was quite a fall there, huh?"

Katsu bit her lip. An actual person talking to her was shocking. Well, if you exclude Fujio.

"Shisui-San. She's from the academy."

Katsu blinked. Her head turned to the side to find a familiar looking face. It was Uchiha Itachi. Thats where she knew him from! The academy! He was the freaking son of the Uchiha clan head!

"Uh hi?" Katsu awkwardly introduced herself, "I'm Maki Katsu."

Shisui raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. A classmate of itachi's? She didnt look like a ninja, thats for sure.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui." He took a glance at itachi who stood further back.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi's voice was quieter than before. He had never really spoken to the girl in his class. All she knew was about how she was 'dead last'.

He didn't ridicule the girl. In fact, he mostly acted like she didn't exist. She didn't have any connections to any clans and it seemed she had no potential in the academy.

Itachi didn't want to be mean but it was a known fact throughout the academy that she wouldn't last very long

"I-it's nice meetin ya two!" Katsu's voice was nearly a squeak as she spoke. Talking wasn't her forte.

Itachi nodded in reply. "The same for me."

"Hey, how about you join us for some dango!" Shisui had a plan. "After all, that's what we all came here for! And it looks like you really need it to."

Katsu didn't have the confidence to decline

* * *

 **A/N- I feel as though i totally butchered this one. blegh. i might edit it later or somethibg cuz im not happy with it.**


	5. Chapter 4

Now katsu sees Itachi everywhere.

After their meeting along with Shisui, she began to notice Itachi around the academy. Katsu began hearing more about him as well.

"Did you hear, Itachi got the best scores in nearly every test!"

"Itachi is so cool!"

"Man, I wish I could be like Itachi."

She had never realized how much the students and teachers liked Itachi. It felt...

Hurtful…

It's not like she didn't want Itachi to have a good life. Katsu wants praise as well. She wants people to like her! Yet because she didn't practice enough or maybe try hard enough, she was dead last.

It was her fault for the hatred she gained.

The overwhelming feeling of jealousy and self hate made things hard. So she did what she did best.

Ignore it.

Ignore Itachi and his perfect life.

Ignore the insults from others.

Ignore the thoughts in her head.

As long as she ignores it, it can't bother her.

Right?

* * *

Fujio was a smart fellow.

He's not up to ninja standards but he likes to think he's better than average. But after meeting Katsu, things changed.

Clearly, this girl was hurt. Inside and outside.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything about the situation. He didn't want to freak her out by asking about it.

'Hah, look at me. Freakin out about a little girl's feelings…' he thought.

He sat in a bar, holding a cup of alcohol. The place wasn't crowded and was quite empty. It kind of reminded him of his shop before it became popular. He remembered the first time Katsu had caught him drinking. She had dragged him back to his shop and scolded him about health.

He sighed.

Katsu was smart. She had picked up metal work and making weapons extremely fast and she spoke like an adult yet sounding childish at the same time.

He'd grown attached. It was like having his own daughter but only for the weekends. Fujio worries about her like a father would and give her talks as a father would.

"Yo! Fujio!"

A familiar voice sounded through the empty bar. There stood a skinny tall man. He looked the opposite of Fujio who had a bulky body.

"Yasahiro! What are you doin here."

Yasahiro. A friend of Fujio's. He had pale blond hair with green eyes. His attire shouted out ninja with his headband.

"I could ask the same thing about you!"

Yasahiro walked over and sat next to the man. He had a bright smile on his face as he looked around the bar.

"Ah. I'm just here to collect my thoughts…"

"Thoughts? I didn't know you can think-"

A slap to the head interrupted the ninja and Fujio let out a slight growl.

"Watch it, kid. I might never let you into my shop ever again."

Yasahiro laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your hits still hurt haha!" He grinned slightly. "Now, What got you thinking so much?"

Fujio let out a hum, "I've recently gained an apprentice."

"What?!" Yasahiro nearly fell off his seat in surprise, "you found someone willing to deal with you?!"

Another slap in the head. This time, harder.

"Owww! Jeez, to think you would get weaker the more you age." Yasahiro whined. "What's the new apprentice like?"

Fujio sighed, "Her name's Katsu. She's a stubborn one. Apparently, she goes to the academy."

Yasahiro raised an eyebrow.

"The Academy?"

"Yup. Although I'm pretty sure she's getting herself beat up there." Fujio sighed, taking a sip from his drink, "She's quite smart as well. Picks up things real fast."

"I see…"

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they sat there. Yasahiro was curious. Fujio hadn't taken an apprentice ever since his other one had died. He had wondered what had happened to change his mind. Fujio was a cautious guy and ever since his apprentice's death, he became wary and picky about apprentices.

"Will you ever introduce me?" Yasahiro asked.

"No."

"What?! Why?"

* * *

Ignoring things was much harder than Katsu thought. It seemed as the Uchiha duo bumped into her at every corner. It seemed like they did it on purpose!

"What's got you so worked up kid?"

She was currently sulking in Fujio's shop, shining the weapons.

"Nothin." Katsu mumbled back.

Fujio wasn't going to take that as an answer. He walked on over to the girl, grabbing the kunai out of her hands.

"H-Hey! I was shining that!"

Fujio sighed, "Tell me whatcha sulkin about."

Katsu puffed up her cheeks in anger, "I just been trying to avoid some people but I keep bumping into them." She raised her hands into the air in frustration, "They're definitely doing it on purpose or god hates me!"

Katsu will admit, she was being childish. Whining about things like this was something a child would do and Katsu was no child. However, this was the only way she could let out steam that's been building up.

She can't complain to any friends because she had none. Teachers were useless and in no way she would tell anything to her father.

"Why are you tryin to avoid them?" Fujio asked, going back to his work.

"W-Well…"

Katsu didn't have an exact reason. The reasons she had were quite petty and she knew this. Katsu was being petty.

"I just don't… like them…"

Fujio let out a grunt in response.

"Uhg!" Katsu groaned. "I can feel you judging me from all the way here!"

She crossed her arms, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"I know I'm being petty and rude! I'm stupid!" Katsu yelled out, "My reasons are so bad but I can't help it!"

Fujio watched as Katsu ranted on and on.

"I mean freaking Itachi is the top student! The perfect kid that everybody loves!" She growled. "I don't understand! Why can't I be like that!"

Her voice quieted down slightly, "I don't understand… What does he have that I don't…"

Silence.

A hand landed on her hair and ruffled it. She let out a squeak as Fujio messed up her hair.

"How about this. Think of what you have." He didn't smile but his eyes were softer. "You're a great engineer by the looks of it and you can mold metal to anything you wish!"

Katsu's shoulders relaxed.

"So stop thinkin about that stupid guy and do what you're best at. Okay?"

Katsu replied.

"Okay…"

* * *

 **AN- First things first, I wanted to add a bit more character to Fujio. He's pretty important to Katsu. Katsu right now a mess so a little Fujio won't hurt! Also!**

 **I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! So thank you Seshaddict!**

 **I'm glad you enjoy my story! I really appreciate it a lot. You have no idea how much I freaked over it! Again, thanks so much!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

Itachi just happened to bump into Katsu more times he wanted to.

It wasn't necessarily on purpose but it seemed where ever he went, Katsu was there. He had never paid attention before so what changed? It didn't help that Shisui was pushing him to get more friends.

Itachi didn't like Katsu nor hate her. She was just another girl in the academy to him. He didn't understand why he should be friends with her.

And now here he was, beating the girl mentioned in a sparring match.

"And Itachi wins!" The teacher announced after pinning the girl to the ground.

Katsu let out a groan as Itachi released his hold on the girl. She mumbled a few words to herself, getting up from the dirt ground.

"Ah! Itachi! You did so well!"

The students marveled at Itachi's strength. The teachers nodded in approval.

Katsu wasn't happy.

She knew she was being petty again but the feeling wouldn't go away. How come Itachi was the perfect child? Why couldn't she get the recognition? Was she not good enough?

Katsu didn't hate Itachi. There was no real reason for her to hate him. However, the twisted feeling in her gut made him unlikeable.

"Katsu."

Katsu turned her head towards her teacher who stood in front of her. He held a stern face.

"Work harder next time."

Katsu was **ANGRY** …

* * *

Shisui was planning. Itachi needed a friend and he just so happened to bump into the right person.

"Why hello there Katsu-chan!"

The girl who stood a few away from him stiffened. She turned to face the happy Uchiha, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh. It's you."

"Awww. Don't be like that!" Shisui quickly walked up to the girl, grinning. "How are you doing today?"

Katsu huffed, "Good until you came along."

Shisui held a hand to his chest dramatically, letting out a gasp.

"Oh no! My wonderful presence is ruining your day?!" He wrapped an arm around the shorter girl, grinning widely.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Now shoo."

Katsu was okay with Shisui. He was a bit too loud for her taste but she supposed it was alright. Better than the gut feeling from Itachi. She wondered how the two were even friends.

"Haha!" Shisui laughed, "There's no way you're getting away from me!"

Katsu would've like to throw him off a cliff by now. She was heading towards Fujio's shop and didn't want him following her there.

Fujio's place was her safe haven. It was her comfortable place. In no way was she gonna share it with this weirdo.

"Where are you going anyway?" Shisui asked, walking next to Katsu.

"None of your business."

It was best if nobody knew about her safe haven.

"Come on! Tell me!" Shisui whined, "I'm going to figure out anyway!"

That was true. If Katsu was heading towards Fujio's shop, Shisui would follow. She quickly did a U-turn, going the completely opposite way.

"I'm going to the training grounds." Katsu announced.

"You're going to train?" Shisui followed quickly, definitely noticing her sharp turn, "I'll help you then!"

Katsu let out a groan.

"No."

* * *

Katsu had a side project for herself. Nobody knew about it and she was planning to keep it that way. She was sure it would become the next big thing. The next step in exploring the world of science.

Now only if she could get someone to supply her with chakra…

She definitely wasn't going to ask her father. He was out for a 3-month mission and he would probably never do it for her anyways. Fujio had no idea how to control chakra so that was a no. Asking anyone from the academy was another no. They would never do it. Maybe she should ask Shisui.

...

There was no way she was going to ask that guy.

Great! Now she had no clue who to ask. It's not like she had many friends. But this was important. She needed to the chakra for her project and she herself didn't have enough to power the machine.

So she had one last choice.

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned around, not expecting for Katsu to be standing there. Katsu held a determined face as she stomped up to Itachi. Itachi wasn't too sure on what he was supposed to do. He just stood there awkwardly.

"U-Uh… Katsu-chan?"

"I need you to do something for me."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the academy hallways.

"W-What?"

* * *

 **A/N- Little bit of more Itachi and Shisui. Focusing on Katsu's thoughts on Itachi and Shisui. As well as more stuff on her feelings cuz she's a little ball of jealousy by now.**

 **Also!**

 **chloemika! Thanks for leaving a review! I'm glad you enjoy my story!**


	7. Chapter 6

Itachi didn't know what to expect from Katsu. He currently was being dragged down the streets of Konoha. They were gaining some attention from a few civilians, their eyes judging the two closely.

Itachi didn't understand how Katsu wasn't affected.

Katsu had finally got to her location, stopping in front of a small house. She dropped Itachi's arm, turning to face him.

"Look, I know this is sudden and all…" Her face scrunched up, trying to get her words out, "But I'm desperate and I need your help."

Itachi was now even more confused. Katsu had never talked to him much or even interacted with him so why now? What made her this desperate?

"I need your chakra."

* * *

Shisui had to figure out how to somehow get Itachi to talk with Katsu. Itachi wasn't much of a social person and Shisui knew this. He just needed the right push.

Katsu, however, was different. Shisui was observant. He could see through her acts of anger and stubbornness. Inside, she was just an insecure little girl that is unsure about her life. Because of this, she resented Itachi, who looked as if he had his whole life planned out.

Shisui wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get these two to become friends but, it would be a fun ride.

"Oh, it's you…"

Shisui flipped his head to locate the sound of the voice. There stood a big man with black messy hair. He had a scruffy beard and an apron on.

"Fujio-san!" Shisui grinned, "How you doing! Where's Katsu-chan?"

Fujio grunted, "The kid doesn't work with me on weekdays."

Shisui knew Fujio after following Katsu around. She had been a bit reluctant to introduce the two to each other. However, that didn't stop Shisui.

"Aw, I was hoping to talk to her today." Shisui huffed, "Too bad though. It seems I'll have to talk with you then!"

Fujio's body tensed, not wanting another kid following him around.

"Get lost."

Of course, that didn't work. Shisui grinned some more, nudging Fujio with his arm.

"Don't be that way!" Shisui laughed, "Come on, you're not like that with Katsu-chan!"

It was true. Fujio was softer with the metalworking girl. Maybe it was because he had spent too much time with her. Maybe it was because the bright innocent attitude was a breather from real life.

Shisui had seen the interactions with Katsu and Fujio. It was a simple mentor and student relationship. Katsu was clearly more comfortable in Fujio's shop while Fujio felt happier with her around.

"Yea, but you ain't Katsu." Fujio huffed, continuing his walk, "There's a big difference."

Shisui had to admit, the man seemed hard as stone. He didn't expect the one and only Katsu, would get through his walls. In fact…

"Speaking of Katsu, have you ever seen her with her friends?"

Shisui was pretty sure the girl had none. After hearing from Itachi at her amazing goals of being dead last, he expected her to be the laughing stock of the academy. After all, he had seen it happen when he was an academy student.

"What's that gotta do with you?" Fujio narrowed his eyes.

Shisui should have probably expected this. Katsu had a protective mentor that did not like him.

"Ah." Shisui raised his hands in surrender, "Nothing much. Just curious."

Fujio let out another grunt, accepting the answer, "Never seen the kid with anyone else so I'm not sure. I haven't seen her parents either."

Now that got Shisui's attention. He hadn't seen her parents? Wouldn't he need her parent's permission in order to apprentice her?

"Never seen her parents?" Shisui was now considering the thought that she was an orphan, "How'd you even meet her?"

Fujio huffed, crossing his arms. "I found her trying to find some metal scraps in the garbage."

Shisui blinked.

"So… a dumpster diver…"

Not what Shisui was expecting. Did Katsu live in the streets or something? No, there's no way she would be able to go to the academy if she did. It was most likely she was from the orphanage. After all, every orphan was sent to the academy when they reached the right age. Maybe she was forced into the Academy?

"Stop thinkin to hard on it." Fujio's voice cut through Shisui's thoughts.

Shisui looked up to face the man.

"I doubt Katsu would want you investigating into her past." His eyes narrowed, "She ain't too keen on people tryin to dig through her."

Shisui's shoulders dropped as he stared confused at Fujio.

"I know I can't stop ya, but…" Fujio sighed, looking away, "It'd be in her best interest if you left her alone."

Without another word, Fujio walked away. Shisui watched, his eyes glimmering with more curiosity.

* * *

 **A/N- Ahhh this one's a bit shorter than usual. I had to rewrite this one a few times. Anyways! This time, I wanted to do more side character stuff. In all honesty, the side characters are more fun to write about. Especially because I get to write what they think about Katsu.**

 **ALSO! Thank you dekuton and TIMED0UT for the reviews!**

 **dekuton- I'm glad you enjoy my stuff! Hope you stay for more!**

 **TIMED0UT- I'm happy my story is a good first read and left a good impression! Hope you have a nice time here on this website!**


	8. Chapter 7

Itachi never meant to get attached.

But he kept coming over anyway.

The first time was confusing. Katsu looked confident at that time, leading him towards an alleyway. It was something he had never seen on her face before. She held out a device in her hands, motioning Itachi to come forward. Itachi did as he was told.

The first time, things got messy. He had followed her instructions, not knowing why he even agreed. Itachi expelled some of his chakra into the device Katsu had in her hands. Things did not go well.

The first time was…

Fun.

The device exploded into small pieces, smoke shooting out. Ash covered the two children's faces as the two stood there.

It was Katsu to first laugh. Her laughter was contagious one might say. The sound echoed through the alleyway as Katsu grinned. Itachi couldn't help the tugging at the corner of his lips.

He could remember every single moment.

"Did you see that! I expected it to not work but this!" Katsu smiled widely as she bent down to pick up the scraps, "Jeez! I really need to work on this."

Itachi helped her pick up the pieces of metal along with her. He couldn't really understand why she was so happy. Her project failed, right? Why was she laughing about it.

"Why are you laughing?"

Itachi couldn't help but ask. He was terribly confused by this girl.

Katsu looked up to face Itachi, tilting her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your project failed, correct?" Itachi's eyebrows furrowed, "Shouldn't you be disappointed?"

Katsu's grin dropped down slightly. Itachi began to worry he had said something wrong.

"I didn't fail." She simply stated, "This wasn't a failure, this was a success!"

Itachi was still confused. A success? In what? The machine didn't do anything except explode. Why was that a success?

"Look, you may see a failure but I see a success." Katsu crossed her arms, "Sure, the device failed on what it was made to do but that wasn't the main goal."

Katsu, picked up a burnt piece of metal off the ground.

"The main goal was to improve and now I know what to improve upon." Katsu turned to face Itachi, holding out the piece of metal, "See, the battery exploded after being overheated. Next time, I should probably get a larger battery to contain the energy from the chakra."

She handed over the metal, turning back to picking up scraps.

"Not much of a failure if I learned something…"

Itachi looked down at the burnt battery in his hands. Maybe He didn't know Katsu as well as he thought he did.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help out or what? Too good for cleaning huh?!"

Nevermind…

* * *

Katsu hadn't seen her father for months. Not that she cared much. She was used to doing everything herself. But today was the day he came back.

Katsu will never be prepared.

"Welcome home father."

The empty home became colder as the older man stepped into the household.

"Katsu." Her father stared coldly at her, "I hope your doing well in the academy."

That was it. No glad to be back or nice to see you again. Katsu really couldn't complain though. It wasn't like she was looking for a nice greeting.

"Yes father, I am doing well." She lied.

In fact, she was doing horrible in the academy. She was one of the worst in combat and strategizing. Yet, she was able not to get kicked out with her excellent skills in math and science. Though, those were considered useless in the ninja world.

"Good."

Her father walked away into his study. Katsu stood alone in the living room, her eyes glazing over.

She'll have to be more careful with her devices now.

* * *

Katsu was using Itachi. She couldn't help it. She needed his chakra in order to test her prototypes.

However, her jealousy stayed.

The sinking feeling in her stomach stayed. She hated every win he gained and felt worse every loss she had. Katsu had convinced herself that it was nothing.

But it was everything.

Yet she couldn't ignore the fact that she enjoyed his company. She enjoyed their time testing out her devices. It was fun to have a friend.

But Itachi wasn't a friend. The Katsu everyone knew was a friendless loner who knew nothing.

Itachi wasn't a friend. He was a tool she could use in order to finish her project. Just another step to climb. Nothing special and nothing needed. Just a easy way out.

Who would want to be friends with her anyway. She was a petty loser with no talents except play around with metal.

Why would Itachi even consider her anything?

After all, he was the prodigy that would someday overpower any enemy in his path. A weapon for the hidden leaf. A monster of a ninja.

He wouldn't make good friend material. Itachi was no friend.

At least, that was what she told herself.

* * *

 **A/N- This was definitely a more fun one to work on. Especially Itachi and Katsu's ending part. I want to establish Katsu's and her father's relationship more so that will probably come out soon. More Itachi and Katsu stuff is on it's way along with some stuff with Fujio.**

 **Thank you Bungei for leaving a review! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you stick around for some time with this book!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Kick harder."

"Lift your arms."

"Hold your stance."

"Do better."

The cold air stung at Katsu's skin yet her body burned. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as she sent another kick towards the log. Pain shot up her leg as it made contact with the wood. Splinters from the log broke off and Katsu fell down backwards.

"Get up."

Her father's voice rung throughout the air. It was colder than the air. Katsu was used to this now. She was used to the unimpressed voice of her father. She was used to the strict voices of others.

It didn't bother her no more.

Yet, after the words passed through her ears, she obeyed his commands. Her bloody legs got back to work, holding up Katsu's heavy body. Her breaths were fast and uneven.

"Again."

One kick.

"Again."

Two kicks.

"Again."

Three kicks.

Katsu stumbled forward, her head buzzing in pain. She couldn't feel her legs anymore and her body shook from the cold.

"... That's enough."

Katsu looked up, her hair in a mess and sweat dripping down. She caught the stare of her father.

"Go back home and prepare dinner."

Katsu's eyes glazed over and she nodded her head. No words could come out her mouth. Her father turned around and walked away, leaving Katsu behind.

Katsu glared at the grass which was covered in her blood. Cursing to herself, she got to her feet and stumbled her way off the training grounds.

* * *

The rain poured down from the sky, the air becoming suffocating. Blood mixed with the puddles that laid on the gravel ground.

"You have to stay awake!" A desperate voice of a man ripped through the air. His voice was hoarse and weak as blood stained his clothing.

"T-Takeshi…" A blonde haired woman cried out, "Pl-Please… Le-leave me here."

The man gritted his teeth, tears flowed down his face. His eyes flashed towards the forest in front of him.

They were alone.

"Never… Please Rieko… I need you." He clutched the woman tighter, "Katsu needs you."

The words made Rieko tense up. Her hands twitched slightly as she reached up to caress Takeshi's face.

"I'm sorry Takeshi…" Rieko let out a sad smile as the life began to drain from her eyes, "I can't hold on forever… T-Take care of Katsu. Sh-she's a smart girl…"

Soon enough, her body went limp and her hand hit the floor. Takeshi shook her cold body, trying desperately to get her back.

"No… Please wake up Rieko…" His voice cracked with sadness, "You need to come back…"

Takeshi's shaking hands caressed Rieko's cold face. His blood stained hands dripped with red. He gave her another shake.

"Wake up…"

Nothing. Takeshi gave another shake.

"Wake up!"

Nothing. His hands gripped her bloody clothing, his sobs filling the air. With one last shake, realization set in.

Rieko was gone.

She was never coming back.

A loud shriek of sorrow echoed through the night.

* * *

Everything about his daughter haunted him.

Her hair. Her eyes. Her face.

They were the same as **HER** …

Yet he tried to remind himself. She was just 3 years old. A young naive child that didn't know the sins that lied on her body.

"Otou-san!"

The girl's hands latched onto Takeshi's pants. Her eyes burned with brightness. It had the same shine as his dear Rieko.

He hated those eyes.

Takeshi lifted the girl into the air, holding her in his arms/

"Katsu-chan. How are you?"

Behind the voice laid a hatred far stronger than himself.

"Good Good!" Katsu giggled, her chubby face scrunching up into a smile, "Otou-san! I made a star for you."

Katsu held out a paper cut star. It was perfectly cut into a symmetrical shape. She always had a way to make things better than what a 3 year old could do.

" _Pl-Please… Le-leave me here."_

Takeshi took the star into his hands.

" _T-Take care of Katsu. Sh-she's a smart girl…"_

He ruffled the girl's hair, "You did great."

" _T-Takeshi…"_

"R-Really!" Katsu grinned.

" _T - . . . "_

"Yup." Takeshi clenched his fists, holding back his emotions, "It's perfect."

" _RIEKO!"_

* * *

 **A/N- This one is a bit shorter than usual but I though ending the chapter here was best. Anyway, this was more of a look into Katsu's father's thoughts and backstory I guess. There's going to be more about him in the next chapter too. I also had a lot of fun with this chapter. I thought of this through many times so getting it typed out was fun. Also, I might rewrite the prologue. I really don't like it after looking back at it.**

 **FUN FACT- After reading the first few chapters again, I noticed I never gave Katsu's father a name. I was a bit frantic with this cuz I it would be weird if I started using it randomly. Gladly, I was able to add it in without any bumps. At least, I hope so.**

 **Thanks to Seshaddict for the review! Honestly, your reviews make me really really happy. It brightens up my day by a lot and encourages me to continue writing.**


	10. Chapter 9

What was a home?

Not like Katsu knew anything about homes. She only knew about her safe places and they weren't the same as homes.

Plenty of people tell her that her home is the house she and her father live in.

It was not.

Some say it was the places you felt most safest in and secure.

Again. It was not.

So now Katsu was stuck. What was a home. Did she even have one. Why were people so confident on where their homes were except her?

All these questions spiraled from a singular question on her homework. It was an assignment passed around to both the academy and the civilian school to somehow show unity between ninja and civilians. It asked topics and toddler could answer. Like:

What is your hobbies?

Who is your family?

And the single question Katsu debates on:

Describe your home.

If Katsu could answer math problems more complicated than what she should be learning, why couldn't she answer this single question?! Her hand shook every time she tried to write an answer.

Why couldn't she answer?!

The next day, Katsu ended up having a missing assignment she would never turn in.

* * *

Itachi walked down the streets, taking his time to get home. The eyes of the people didn't bother him anymore. It was a normal daily thing.

Even with all the civilians looking at him, he felt excitement. He had recently learned he would have a little brother in no time. Something about that made him excited.

Being a single child wasn't all it was meant out to be. All the focus and attention was put on you. You were the one everyone is looking at. But now with his new sibling arriving, some of that will be lifted from his chest.

Although, most of it would still be put on him. He was the older sibling. The one that was going to succeed. He was the prodigy.

But for now, he could spend his time as an only child.

"Yo! Itachi!" Shisui came bouncing up to his friend, eyes glimmering, "Heard about the baby!"

Itachi stopped in his footsteps to face his friend. He gave a little nod, conforming the news.

"Cool! You'll have to be changing diapers and feeding a baby soon!" Shisui laughed, nudging itachi with his elbow.

Itachi nodded, "Of course I will. A baby can't do it all on his own."

Shisui lifted a hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture. "Itachi, are you sure you want to go through the hardships of being a older brother."

It's not like Shisui had any siblings but he had to go through babysitting missions. They weren't fun.

"It's not like you had any experience, Shisui-San." Itachi spoke back.

Shisui grinned, putting his arm around itachi, "Aw, always stateing the obvious. Huh."

The two continued their way down the street.

* * *

"Wait no!"

Katsu ran down the streets, chasing after a small machine with wheels. It moved quickly, even dodging things in its path.

"Come back here!"

Katsu had been spending some time playing around with her objects. She currently was making a machine that would be able to navigate on its own. Let's say, this was her first prototype.

"Watch out-!"

CRASH!

Katsu crashes into Shisui, knocking him onto a nearby trash can. The machine Katsu was chasing after was caught by itachi, the wheels still whirling.

"Ow. Hey Katsu-Chan!" Shisui cries out.

Katsu was on the ground, scratches on her legs and arms.

"Ahh! Your bleeding!"

She was lifted off the ground by Shisui who checked over the girl in worry. Katsu wasn't amused.

"Let me down you good for nothing Uchiha."

She was let down quickly by Shisui.

"Katsu." Itachi greeted, "I'm assuming this is yours." He handed over the machine which was still moving.

"Ah! Thank god!" Katsu snatched the machine off of itachi's hands, turning the battery off. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Shisui looked between the two confused. "Wait. Hold on, have you two been having hangouts without me or something?"

Shisui didn't remember the two being this talkative towards each other. The last time he saw them, they barely said a word.

"Yea. You weren't invited cuz nobody wanted to see your ugly face." Katsu stuck her tongue out, mocking Shisui.

Shisui gasped dramatically, "I see now!" He pointed at the two, "you've been having some sort of secret romance!"

"EW! NO!" "NO!"

Katsu and itachi both cried out. Shisui let out a evil grin.

"You've been having secret meetings, declaring your love for each other-"

Before Shisui could finish, Katsu had kicked his legs, causing him to stumble to the ground.

"Hey! So not cool Katsu-Chan!"

* * *

Katsu couldn't find her prototype from earlier. She had left it on her bed but it went missing once she came back from eating.

She had to find it in order to improve it but she had no clue where it could be.

At least until she looked through the garbage.

There it was in all its glory. The gently crafted device she had worked on crushed and thrown away into the trash. Maybe Katsu was being childish but she wanted to cry.

She had spent weeks on that single machine and it was thrown away like nothing. Who had even thrown it away!? She had an idea of who it was but it didn't matter anyway.

Nothing mattered after all. Her stupid machines were useless. Who would want a robot like that anyway. She should throw all her devices she made away.

Katsu shook her head, years beginning to form. There was no way she was going to throw them all away! Why was she even thinking this way! Her mind was a mess and she had no clue of fixing it.

Katsu left her broken work and went to her room, staying up all night to work on another project.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for not posting in a long while. I got extremely sick and afterwards, had no drive to write anything. Anyways! Katsu is a spiraling into a complete mess so this is supposed to show that. Also along how she's begining to overthink things and hide under a mask and all that. This chapter took a lot of rewrites and I'm not too happy with the end result and there might be some errors in writing but this is what I can do for now.**

 **Also! Thanks to Jazzmeene and again, Seshaddict for leaving reviews! I'm so happy you both enjoy my story!**


	11. Chapter 10

Katsu didn't remember anything about her mother. The only thing she remembered was the warmth around her. Once her mother died, she never gained that warmth again. Her father used to supply her with that loving warmth but it soon faded. Everything was now cold.

The words 'you're just like your parents' were the worst. She hated those words. They taunted her, reminding her she will forever be related to those she never knew. Katsu denies being related to her parents. She was nothing like her father and Katsu didn't have the same warmth as her mother.

Katsu was Katsu. She wasn't some copy of her parents like others would think. But there was no denying the similarities.

After all, both her and her father loved running away.

* * *

Takeshi was fast. He could out speed many ninja and was probably one of the fastest. It was one of the skills he felt pride in. With his speed, he went through battles quickly.

Except for one battle.

Coming late to a battle caused his wife's death. He was at fault then. It was his fault for getting caught up in meaningless battles when this was the only one that mattered.

And so he blamed himself along with everyone around him.

Coming back to the village was worse. The eyes stared, pitying the poor man who lost his wife. Ninja and civilian both alike avoided him, deciding to 'give him space'. Explaining the situation to his young daughter was harder.

Her wide green eyes that were reminiscent of Rieko's. Her short blonde hair matching his wife's bright yellow ones. They were almost like twins except for the fact that Katsu had lighter skin.

Takeshi couldn't help but wince at his daughter, the flashing images of his bloody wife in his arms. He tried so hard not to yell at his daughter. He tried so hard not to blame her.

But his efforts were useless. He began breaking down day by day until he snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST LIKE HER!"

Young Katsu sat in the corner, covering her ears as tears ran down her face. A few vases were smashed on the floor and papers flew everywhere. It was an absolute mess. Katsu had a few cuts from the vase pieces and cowered away from her father.

"WHY COULDN'T RIEKO STAY ALIVE! NOW ALL I HAVE IS YOU!"

This was the tipping point for Takeshi. He too had tears in his eyes as he yelled at his daughter. His yells were more desperate than angry but Katsu didn't know that.

Takeshi took a step back, regaining his breath. He had realized what he had yelled out. In his frustrations he grabbed Katsu's wrists.

"You're a disgrace." His voice was hoarse and tired, "Go to your room."

Child Katsu quickly pulled her wrist away from her father and ran off. Takeshi knew he had done something wrong. He knew he was at fault.

His daughter deserves much better. Katsu needed something better than what he could do. Takeshi couldn't hold back the falling feelings of him so he did what he thought was best and ignored.

He ignored his daughter, taking every mission he could get. He left his daughter alone in the house. After all, she deserves more.

Fujio was worried. He hadn't seen Katsu in a whole week. Maybe he was being paranoid but Katsu had never missed a single day. Even if she was sick. So not seeing the girl for this long was new.

It was became even more worryingly when Shisui came to his shop.

"Fujio-san!~"

The voice yelled out, catching everyone's attention. Fujio groaned as a familiar head of curly black hair came into view. He had only encountered Shisui a few times but already hated him.

"Good morning!" He chirped as he came to the counter.

"Don't ya have any ninja things you should be doin." Fujio hissed, as he avoided eye contact with the ninja.

Shisui leaned against the counter, shaking his head, "Nope! None today so I thought I could visit my favorite person in the world!"

"Well, you're in the wrong place kid." Fujio replied.

Shisui let out a laugh, irritating him more. Fujio didn't understand how a kid like Katsu could know such a person.

"Nah! I'm here for somethin else!" Shisui laughed, her eyes looking around the shop.

Fujio took notice of this and tilted his head, "Lookin for somethin."

Shisui didn't usually come to his shop for weapons as the uchiha regularly supplied most of them for him so he didn't expect him to actually buy anything.

"Uh, yea. In fact, I was wondering if you have seen Katsu around anywhere."

Fujio narrowed his eyes at the ninja, suspicious. For all he knew, Shisui was looking for Katsu to try to get that Itachi kid to be friends with her.

"Why do ya ask?"

Shisui raised his hands in defence at the sound of Fujio's suspicious voice. "Woah woah! I'm not gonna kidnap her or anything." Shisui's face scrunched up slightly, "It's just that Itachi has been telling me that she hasn't been to the academy in days."

Now this worried Fujio even further.

"I know Katsu likes working at your shop so I guessed she would be here." Shisui shrugged.

Fujio's eyebrows furrowed at Shisui's words. Katsu usually didn't like missing days. She never came late to things and hated being absent. It was one of her quirks. It was out of character for her.

"To tell ya the truth, I haven't seen the kid in days as well. She usually comes at least three times a week but she hasn't come over for a long while."

Shisui blinked. He expected Katsu was just skipping academy to come here but he was wrong. It was strange for Katsu to just disappear like that.

"Is she alright?" Shisui asked, his voice becoming worried.

"I honestly don't know…"

* * *

 **A/N- I rewrote this chapter a few times but this one I finally like. I haven't done anything with Fujio recently so I wanted his side on this. He's just a old man worried for his apprentice. I also really love the talks with Fujio and Shisui and planning on establishing more of a relationship there. I also wanted more of Takeshi before anything else cuz I have to establish why he does this before something in the future. Itachi might be put to the side a little however.**

 **ALSO! I edited the prologue to remove one half of it. Just pretend that was never there... I made that prologue before anything in the story was established and planned soooo it's pretty bad and not accurate for the future. However, the first part I still like so I kept it up there. Just pretend the second half never existed...**

 **Thanks for Seshaddict and Jazzmeene for leaving a review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Itachi had better things to worry about. He didn't spend his time looking for Katsu. After all, Itachi barely knew the girl. For all he knew, she was off on a vacation without telling anyone. Maybe she just had a some personal issues.

Itachi wasn't about to barge into her life and demand to know everything that happens to Katsu. If she ever needed help, Itachi was sure she would ask for it.

While Itachi didn't worry, both Fujio and Shisui had different thoughts...

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Why the hell would I know where she lives?!"

"You're her freaking mentor!"

Fujio was fidgeting more and more as time passed. The more he thought, the more panicked he became. Maybe they were both overreacting. Maybe it wasn't anything big. Yet, Fujio couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

"Okay… Did you notice anything different before she disappeared?" Shisui asked.

Fujio shook his head, "Heck! I haven't seen the kid for a few weeks!"

Shisui shot a look towards at the metal worker and Fujio raised his arms in his defense.

"Hey! It's not like I know everything about the kid!"

Fujio was cautious around Katsu. He never wanted to force the kid into anything and didn't want to pressure her. Now, because of this, Fujio knew barely anything about her. Maybe it was his fault that Katsu was so closed off. Maybe if he was a bit more pushy, Katsu would be here right now.

"You know what! I'm going to look for her!" Shisui huffed. He turned around and stomped out of the store. However, before he could leave, he ran into another person.

"What the hell Shisui…"

"KATSU!"

* * *

Katsu was tired. She was tired and hurt. But either way, she made her way down the streets of Konoha. Her father had recently just had left a note. Off he went, on another mission. Oh boy how relieved Katsu was.

Now, Katsu had been avoiding going out while her father was home. Currently, her father now gone, she was now confident enough to go out. She was quite eager to get back to the shop, a skip in her step.

For now, Katsu needed an excuse for her injuries.

Upon entering the shop, her body collided with another person. Looking up, she was not impressed.

"What the hell Shisui…"

"KATSU!"

She winced at the loud sounds coming out of his mouth, "Jeez… Calm down…"

Shisui grabbed a hold of Katsu's shoulders, look straight at her. "Where have you been!"

Katsu pauses for a moment before responding, "...home…"

Shisui nearly deflated right there, "Nothing bad? Right?" He kept his firm hold on Katsu shoulders as he leaned closer.

"I'm fine!" She kicked Shisui's knees, causing him to crumple to the floor, "If knew you'd worry this much, I'd probably visit more."

"We were worried for ya kid."

Katsu looked up as she met eye to eye with her mentor. Fujio's panicked stance and voice disappeared as he greeted his apprentice, "Nice to see ya back."

Katsu let out a small grin, "Glad to be back."

* * *

Working again became a bit difficult. Katsu's hands were bruised from training so it was harder to use them for any small projects. She also had to catch up in class work for the academy. Katsu wasn't actually planning on doing the work though.

Nobody really noticed when she was gone and when she came back. In fact, it surprised her a bit. The teacher didn't even realize she was gone. Maybe Katsu was a bit bitter about this. Why did they forget I was even in this class?

The academy was boring once again and the only thing she looked forward to was the shop. Katsu had begun learning how to mold iron. She had multiple burns from practice but it was worth it for her.

Now the last problem.

Itachi.

In all honesty, Katsu didn't know what to do with him. The kid seemed like a robot to her. She was confused what their relationship was even. Were they friends? Acquaintances? Rivals? Strangers?

She didn't have a clear definition unlike for Fujio and Shisui. Shisui was that annoying friend that became friends with you by never leaving. Fujio was that mentor who respected personal and private things.

Itachi was a whole different world.

And it confused her even more when he began ignoring her. Did she do something wrong? Maybe he was bitter about her being gone without telling him.

Katsu would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. She barely knew this shell of a person yet here she was.

She slumped in her seat as she blocked out the noise from the teacher. Her eyes were closed shut as a headache began to form.

Sighing, she buried her head in her arms. She really was going crazy.

* * *

 **A/N: Eyyyy Looks like it's summer now! I mean, I still have summer school but it shouldn't be as time consuming. Now that school is over, I've began to write more. Expect chapter 12 to come out later today.**


End file.
